Amortentia
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: A one-shot series in which various Hogwarts students smell and identify what attracts them most when they smell the strongest love potion in the world, Amortentia. Canon ships.
1. Pt 1 Harry Potter

_Amortentia_ is a one-shot series set during Half-Blood Prince, in which the scene where Slughorn uncovers the most powerful love potion in the world, Amortentia, is used and the different Hogwarts students smell their unique scents. I thought this would be a good exercise in working with many different characters, and also an enjoyable experience of being able to be inside of various students' heads even if only for a few hundred words. In all six different one-shots are planned for this series.

All ships that are definately known (such as Ron/Hermione) are canon in this fic.

Please leave a _review_!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Amortentia  
**One-Shot Series

_Pt. 1 – Harry Potter_

After morning broke and breakfast had been eaten, Harry Potter found himself sitting at a wooden table in Slughorn's potions class next to Hermione, his eyes bleary and tired from a poor night's sleep. Across from him Ron yawned and stretched his arms, feeling likewise after a long night of catching up after the summer with other Gryffindors. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly as she flipped anxiously through her already worn copy of Advanced Potion Making.  
"Really," she chastised, "I would have thought you two would have had more sense than to stay up so late the night before the first day of classes!" Harry and Ron cast slightly amused glances at each other, both of them hiding snickers. "Boys," Hermione breathed softly with a subtle shake of her head.  
"Good morning, class!" Professor Slughorn bellowed heartily as he set his bag down on a large desk in the front of the class, spreading his arms wide to greet them. "I trust everyone had a good night's sleep?" he asked, eyeing the class amusedly as they mumbled half-heartedly in accordance. "Well no matter, no matter! I've a little exercise to wake you all up!" He ambled over near Harry's table, giving a sly wink at the wizard as he did so, and uncapped the cauldron that stood nearby. A golden, bubbling potion showed, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention the most.  
An incredibly enticing scent wafted up his nostrils, a warm feeling seeping into every pore of his body. The sensation was so mind-numbing that he barely noticed some of the other students across the room rising from their seats at the alluring smell. Harry cast a lazy smile at Ron who similarly grinned back, his own nose inhaling deeply. What Harry smelled at first was overall confusing, and he wasn't sure he could pick out any individual scents in the disarray that confronted him. Yet as his mind slowly defogged from the initial reaction, he found himself able to focus on certain parts of the potion's aroma.  
The first whiff he identified was of warm treacle tart. It brought back pleasant memories of eating in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, throwing jokes around and laughing over dinner. He could imagine Ginny, Fred, George, and even Neville there as they enjoyed themselves, and the friendship he felt was incredible.  
Soon that vision faded and was replaced with a new fragrance, one that sent Harry soaring above the entire classroom, or possibly the world. It was wooden and oaky, reminding him of his broomstick, and thus the sensation of flying on his Firebolt. He was only partially aware of sitting still next to Hermione as he flew over the vast countryside in his mind. A wind seemed to be buffeting his black hair as he soared, the sensation of freedom overwhelming. Almost sadly the hallucination faded, but it was quickly replaced with something equally exciting and even more overpowering.  
A soft and welcoming scent drifted into his mind, hinting tenderly of fresh flowers. It wasn't as strong as the previous illusions, but it called to him more than any of the others. Harry focused on it as hard as he could, hoping for it to become stronger by doing so. Small flashes of the Burrow and velvety red hair eluded him tauntingly, a girl's tinkling bell-like laugh echoing behind the images. Unknowingly Harry gripped the seat of his chair in frustration as he tried to catch a stronger whiff of the enticing perfume. The visions were then sharply cut off, and Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as he was forcefully snatched from his satisfying reverie. His mind was lost and confused as his thoughts came back, the fogging memories leaving as the air became normal once more. Harry looked towards the cauldron that had emitted such sensations to see that Slughorn had placed its lid back on again. The professor stood there bemused as he took in the equally dazed students' expressions, his eyes twinkling.  
"Might I ask who knows the name of this most mischievous little concoction?" Hermione's hand instantly shot up next to Harry, and he groggily wondered how she had managed to clear her mind so quickly.  
"It's Amortentia, sir!" Harry had never heard of such a potion, but the name alluded at his prior daydreams once again.  
"Very good indeed, Ms. Granger!" Slughorn congratulated with gusto. Harry looked at the other two tables in the room, feeling amused when he saw Draco Malfoy straighten his school tie as he relaxed his startled expression after his own visions. Other students similarly unwound themselves, the Slytherins looking obviously uncomfortable after experiencing so much passion.  
Harry himself still felt a bit ruffled, but the ensuing class work helped ease his mind. He focused as much as he could on the assignment, but the last scent he had experienced lingered teasingly in his conscience. After handing something to Ron and seeing his red hair, the memories of his sister Ginny surfaced creating a similarly warm feeling as the Amortentia had. Another lethargic smile stretched across his face as he thought of the little girl he had always imagined to be his sister. The images were stronger and more satisfying than what the potion had induced, and he slowly felt his hunger subside. Ginny was someone he could wrap his arms around, a girl with sparkling eyes and a bell-like laugh, complete with two warm lips that he could kiss. This new feeling was much more than the mere scent of Amortentia—it was real.

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first time writing from Harry's point of view (I'm a major Draco fan) and I like how it turned out.

Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Leave a **review**!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	2. Pt 2 Ron Weasley

Here's part two featuring Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley! Four more one-shots after this one!

Please **review** :]

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Amortentia  
**One-Shot Series

_Pt. 2 – Ron Weasley_

Ron leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head as he did so and letting out a big yawn. He was in potions class, something he thought he would never have to suffer through again after failing to achieve an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. the year before. However, the new teacher had been more accepting of his grades than expected.  
"_At least it's Slughorn and not Snape_," he thought while sitting straight up in his chair after a chastising look from Hermione. She went on to criticize both Harry and Ron about staying up so late the night before, but Ron mostly ignored her as he fought the urge to yawn again. He rolled his eyes at Harry once her monologue had stopped, which earned him another well-meaning glare from across the table. Ernie Macmillan sat next to him, his fingers tapping eagerly as he waited for class to start. Ron opened the cover of his used Advanced Potion Making book, flipping through the book idly while Hermione kept rereading as many pages as she could. Ron was about to comment on the fact when Slughorn bustled to the front of the room, a large bag in his hand which he laid on a desk.  
"Good morning, class!" Slughorn beamed around the room at the students' tired faces from the late night before, his gaze pausing on both Harry and a pompous looking black Slytherin boy sitting across from Malfoy. "I trust everyone had a good night's sleep?" The class feebly muttered in reply, and that seemed to greatly amuse their professor. "Well no matter, no matter! I've a little exercise to wake you all up!" Ron inwardly groaned at the thought of starting work so soon, but to his pleasure Slughorn moved over to an already used cauldron instead of writing an assignment on the blackboard. Ron was back to being carelessly slouched in his seat when Slughorn unveiled the potion, but his attention was immediately awoken when a strong scent hit him.  
It was a myriad of different pleasing smells that enticed him, but what he could first pick out sent his stomach growling. The scent of his mother's delicious Christmas pudding wafted up his nose, and Ron succumbed to images of holidays spent at the Burrow, his family and friends surrounding him. He could imagine all of his family's nine stockings hanging above their fireplace usually with an extra tenth one for Harry, the dining table surrounded by the people he loved. He imagined himself sitting there now, serving himself a heaping amount of pudding onto an already full plate.  
Slowly the Christmas cheer and good food faded only to be replaced by an excited and fun air. Now he could see the inside of Fred and George's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Toys, jokes, and other products of mischief lined the shelves while joyful kids ran around, dragging their babbling friends along. Ron smiled at the illusion, the smell similar to the wildflower scent of the Burrow, but with a somehow playful twist. He could see Fred and George themselves cheerfully greeting eager shoppers at the entrance to the shop, and perhaps even himself wearing a salesmen's vest. Ron felt complete while surrounded by his brothers, and part of him felt the store would become his second home.  
The attractively fun and homely smell of the shop died away as a brisk, clean scent hinted at his nose. It was particularly familiar, but Ron couldn't smell it very clearly to make a sure guess as to what it was. He saw school books and auburn hair while the sharp scent of spearmint lingered in his nose. He could hear a soft laugh and feel the direct gaze of two brown eyes, a familiar sensation he knew he'd experienced thousands of times before if not that same day. The images gave him a sense of comfort, direction, and a warm adoration he knew he hadn't felt with anyone else. It was more than the boyish blushes he had felt when around Fleur Delacour, but more passionate than the love he received from his parents.  
Ron was still contentedly ensconced in the last vision he was experiencing when the thoughts were suddenly cut off, leaving behind an unpleasant headache from the quick withdrawal. He blinked open the eyes that had closed unknowingly, creasing his forehead as the pain in his mind slowly abated. He turned his head towards the cauldron and saw Professor Slughorn standing with his hand on the lid, obviously enjoying the hazy faces of the gradually awakening students. Ron laid his spinning head in his hands for a second, waiting for the last of his headache to pass. Slightly cold fingertips brushed his wrist and he looked up to see Hermione looking at him worriedly.  
"Are you all right, Ron?" she asked gently. For a few seconds Ron was at a loss for words, wandering in the brown eyes of hers that he had never really noticed with so much detail before. A small hint of color seeped into her cheeks as he stared, and Ron quickly broke eye contact.  
"I'm fine, Hermione; just a headache," he mumbled across the table, wishing the classroom would disappear completely except for himself and Hermione. He then became aware of a warm feeling in his own freckled cheeks, and quickly glanced down at his potions book when Slughorn began speaking.  
"Might I ask who knows the name of this most mischievous little concoction?" Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air, her blush having not quite faded completely. As she answered the question, Ron questioned if it possibly had been Hermione he'd smelled from the golden potion.  
His thoughts continued along that course as he worked on the assignment Slughorn later assigned, until he managed to completely chop his roots into a hideous mess. Hermione shook her head and reached over, scooping the remains into her hand and doing her best to resurrect them into some usable state. When her robe sleeve had brushed his work area, he realized a slight scent of mint lingering on her clothes. The easily negligible whiff would have gone unnoticed had Ron not been thinking about it as much as he was. One part of him was bewildered at the fact that it could have been Hermione's perfume he had smelled earlier, but another part of him felt he had known it had been her all along.  
"_But_ _many people smell like mint… that doesn't mean it's her_," Ron thought obstinately as Hermione handed the now usable roots to him and he caught the fresh scent again. His fumbling hands managed to drop the roots and Hermione gave a familiar diminutive laugh at his clumsiness as he did so. As a blush spread across his cheeks and he scooped together his scattered ingredients, Ron wondered if he had only been blind all along.

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first time ever writing Ron from his point of view, so any constructive criticism? Thoughts? Thanks for reading!

Please leave a **review**!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	3. Pt 3 Draco Malfoy

Part three! Woo! I'd like to greatly thank _rhr4eva_ and _CrayonsPink_ for their reviews, and dedicate this part to my best friend Lindsey (_london3636_) for listening to me talk about the series and encouraging me to get my lazy butt up and finish writing it.

Once again, please leave your thoughts in a **review**!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Amortentia  
**One-Shot Series

_Pt. 3 – Draco Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy sat in his first potions class of the year, his hands adjusting the Slytherin tie around his neck. Theodore Nott sat next to him, his head lolling backwards as he waited lazily for class to start, fingers drumming idly on the wooden desk. Draco looked across the table at Blaise Zabini who was absent mindedly scanning the table of contents in his Advanced Potion Making schoolbook, while Pansy Parkinson sat directly across from him, her green eyes looking at him fondly as if wishing he would talk to her.  
However Malfoy wasn't in the mood for conversation with Pansy, considering she mostly sat there and ogled at him without listening to a word. Besides that he felt uncomfortable in the classroom. The beginning of this year was overall unpleasant due to other circumstances, but the fact a new potions teacher had been assigned made it dually distasteful. Draco wouldn't tell himself that he was necessarily bad in the class, but his skills were less than perhaps his grades prompted one to think. Snape was no longer there to bolster his marks, perhaps take a bit of pity too boot; this was an N.E.W.T. level class and Slughorn would expect his work to meet those standards.  
"_But what does it matter anyway_?" Draco thought sourly as he pulled down on his left shirt sleeve to comfort himself. "_It's not like my N.E.W.T. scores are going to matter in the end_." His head had been pulled downwards towards the table while he'd been thinking and now that he looked up when their professor entered, he noticed Pansy gazing at him with another one of her textbook "worried eyes" looks.  
"Good morning, class!" boomed Professor Slughorn from behind Draco in the front of the room as he approached his desk.  
"Well this will be fun," mumbled Zabini sarcastically under his breath as he snapped shut his schoolbook.  
"I trust everyone had a good night's sleep?" Snickers were passed around the Slytherin table as they smirked at one another in response to Slughorn's question, each knowing as well as the other that sleep had been in short supply the night before. "Well no matter, no matter! I've a little exercise to wake you all up!" Pansy looked at Draco and rolled her eyes melodramatically hoping to catch his attention, to which he only simpered slightly. The professor walked past their table and neared Potter's, his heavy face obviously delighted to see the "chosen one" sitting in his classroom. Draco was about to lean over and make a remark of it to Nott when Slughorn removed the lid from a cauldron standing adjacent to the table.  
Malfoy almost choked on the cloud of different odors that hit him, but one perfume immediately blocked out all others. It was a metallic, almost dirty scent that allured to him, sending shivers up and down his spine. Without meaning to he closed his eyes and felt almost as if he were literally transported to his family's vault under Gringott's, treasure troves gleaming powerfully in the golden light before him. Their masses glittered tauntingly, his hands wishing to touch what was his. Draco's greedy fingers reached out to touch a galleon sitting atop a mound of other riches when he was abruptly pulled forth from the vision and sent forth into another.  
Now he saw himself in Malfoy Manor, the clean scent of velvety dress robes around him as he reposed next to his mother and father in the sitting room as they posed for the family portrait. He could also smell the subtle perfume of raspberry coming from his mother Narcissa as she laid her right hand protectively on his shoulder. An expensive and intense scent of cologne drafted from his father Lucius who sat behind him as well, part of his beloved walking cane pressing gently into his son's back. Draco felt as if he were going to choke up, knowing it had been years since that photo and even longer since their family had felt whole and secure. He had only just begun feeling those emotions when a small breeze flew past his nose, the scent awakening a different part of him and erasing his family picture in a fluid motion of smoke.  
It was of warm vanilla, definitely there but not overpowering. He breathed in deeper as he tried to catch a stronger whiff of the appealing perfume, but he could not. He had never felt something so pleasurable yet annoying, and it drove him mad that he could not definitely identify where he had smelled this mind numbing aroma before. Slowly visions of dark hair floated into view, but the face was blurry. Draco's first guess was of Pansy, but somehow it didn't fit with attractive images he was seeing. He could see a hazy picture of dark blue eyes, and all thoughts of Parkinson completely died away. He could sense nothing else besides that, though he swore he could faintly hear the murmur of a girl's voice in the background. Draco was straining his ears though reason told him it was only a mere scent conjuring these hallucinations, and when the images were suddenly cut off he felt as if he had dropped out of the sky, forced heavily back down onto earth. The release left his head spinning and himself slightly uneasy all around. With somewhat jittery hands he straightened his green and silver tie once more, pulling down on his left sleeve afterwards.  
Draco's fellow Slytherins had obviously felt similar emotions as they too seemed uncomfortable in their seats. Nott seemed to have suffered the worst blow as his face was withdrawn and silent minutes afterwards. The others merely looked down at the floor, or like Malfoy, gazed around uncertainly.  
"It's Amortentia, sir!" he heard Granger's know-it-all voice practically squeal, having been so preoccupied with his previous thoughts that he had missed the question entirely. The word brought back a memory from only the other day on the Hogwarts Express when he had been listening to a fourth year Slytherin named Astoria Greengrass. She'd been in his compartment along with her sister, Daphne, and somehow the two siblings had struck up a conversation over various love potions.  
"Really, Daphne, I doubt that silly thing you bought from that lowly apothecary is going to change anyone's heart. Why you didn't just settle on mixing together some Amortentia, I don't know…"  
"Amortentia?" Draco had rudely cut in, receiving a sideways look from her blue eyes.  
"It's a love potion; rumored to be the strongest in the world," she had explained before continuing on with Daphne. Draco now sat in his seat, wondering why this love potion would show him what it had. What he'd heard from various Slytherin girls was that those types of mixtures only made you desire a certain person for a short period of time, not be utterly confusing. Plus he wasn't sure he could classify Amortentia as a "love" potion after seeing Nott's face when the scents had gone away; he had looked as if he was in pain, not love.  
Yet as the hours wore on that day, Draco could not get the memory of warm vanilla, dark hair, and blue eyes from his imagination. Nor could he stop replaying the recollection of what had happened the day before on the express with Astoria. He'd only spoken with her a few times at family social events; however her name now seemed to ring more bells in his head in connection with the Amortentia.

* * *

That evening when he walked into the Slytherin common room after dinner, he saw a lone figure sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. When Draco's feet stepped down the entrance steps into the sitting area the person's head turned around to see who it was.  
"Good evening, Malfoy," greeted Astoria, her face framed by black hair. As the warm scent of soft vanilla reached him punctuated by her two sapphire eyes that stared, Draco felt something he hadn't in a long time—secure.

* * *

Astoria/Draco = happiness in my book! They're my favorite couple (which is obvious if you look at the other stories I've published!).

Have any thoughts? Please leave them in a **review** :]

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


	4. Pt 4 Theodore Nott

I've been out a crazy long time, and for that I apologize! So please enjoy this next installment in the Amortentia series! Don't forget to **review**, please :]

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

**Amortentia  
**One-Shot Series

_Pt. 4 – Theodore Nott_

Theodore Nott sat in his first class of the year shoulders slumped as he lounged lazily in a chair while fiddling mindlessly with the end of his green and silver tie. Across from him Zabini flipped uninterestedly through the pages of his Advanced Potion Making textbook, black fingers drumming impassively on the desk. He noticed Theodore staring and shut the cover with a flick of his finger just as the classroom's heavy wooden door slammed shut.

"Good morning, class!" Nott straightened in his seat lazily, not bothering to mumble a greeting. Professor Slughorn beamed round the room, his chubby hands clasped together. "I trust everyone had a good night's sleep?" Theodore shot Malfoy a snickering look out of the corner of his eyes, a joking sneer appearing on Pansy's lips from across the table. "Well no matter, no matter! I've a little exercise to wake you all up!" Nott groaned lowly, hoping they wouldn't have to do too much work for this 'exercise'; his mind was still sluggish and slow, stuck in the haze from summer.  
Professor Slughorn marched past their table, mumbling an apology when he brushed Parkinson's elbow with his belly. Her mouth twisted into a sour grimace, and Nott couldn't help but snort under his breath at her expression. She shot him a glare, her green eyes boiling like the toxin behind them. Theodore shrugged it off, moving his attention towards the Gryffindor table. Slughorn stood next to his precious Potter, obviously radiant to have the "chosen one" sitting in his classroom. Nott was going to mention it to Malfoy, but he was too slow; their professor removed the lid off a cauldron with a flourish and he was almost floored by the stench that hit him. A few moments went by and slowly it dawned on him that it wasn't really a stench; it was pleasing to him, alluring. Almost without knowing he shut his eyes as colorful visions began to blossom in his conscience.

The first thing he noticed wasn't really a scent; it was more a feeling of warmth and security, but somehow in material form. He knew he'd smelled this odor thousands of times before, but his foggy mind couldn't place the sensation. Pictures faded in and out of his consciousness and slowly he could envision himself practically standing in his own bedroom, sunlight streaming in through a high placed window as the warm atmosphere comforted his skin. The sensation was brief; Theodore's scenery quickly began to change, the protective walls of his room crumbling from thought unwillingly as a new subject began to emerge.

This perfume was much more mysterious and elusive than the last. It was much softer, subtly floating through his mind. Theodore breathed in deeply; the crisp, spearing scent of fresh roses landed on his tongue. He could feel the sunlight on his arms once again as the new vision was painted. A square, four pane glass window drifted into view, and below it kitchen counters and a sink were painted in. It took Theodore a moment to sort through all this to notice a tall woman facing the window, long fair hair lying past her shoulders. In her hands were three long-stemmed roses, each meant for the empty glass vase that waited before her on the kitchen counter. The more Theodore concentrated on this image the more pressing the supple scent of roses became.  
It was his mother. Though she had died before Theodore had celebrated his fifth birthday, he innately knew; there was no mistaking who she was. Roses—they had been his mother's favorite flower, according to his father. He even kept a vase of them next to his bed; a symbol that his drunken father hadn't always been so cold. Then his mother faded as the scent moved on, the Amortentia seeming to take pleasure in Theodore's useless grabs at the memory, hoping to hold it in his mind forever. Yet it was wiped from his memory nonetheless, only to yet again be replaced by another enigma.  
Cherries. There was no doubt about the scent that greeted him. Mildly sweet and warmly prickling his entire body, Theodore had always liked cherries. While he thought the potion was only bidding into his love of the fruit, another image seemed to be forming. The green eyes of cat came to him, almond shaped and alluring. But no, it wasn't actually a cat, he noticed; they were the eyes of a girl, the outline of her face starting to appear around the edges. Dark pink lips formed into a snarky expression on her visage, chocolate brown hair reaching down to her shoulders. Just as the woman in the kitchen, there could be no mistaking her. Pansy Parkinson. Theodore had just realized this when the cherry scent faded, leaving nothing but the mental imprint of a girl he found rather annoying.

Nott opened his eyes, aware that his expression had morphed into a startled, uncomfortable look. He stared intently at the wood grain patterns veining across the table, uneasily aware of the cat eyes looking at him.  
_Parkinson_? She was annoying…self-absorbed, vain, rude, snippy; a carbon copy of a thousand other Slytherin girls. Those cool green eyes, resting on him from across the table…had they seen him? He looked up into her face, taking an icy plunge. Her lips were slightly parted, a small curve lifting the left side of her mouth. Theodore took a deep breath in; the saccharine scent of cherries warmly flooded his mouth.

And never in his life had Theodore Nott hated anything so much as the revealing scent of Amortentia.

* * *

Now I know Pansy really has black hair, but I actually sided with the movies on this one; I think Pansy looks best with brown hair. So that's what I wrote in. Sorry if it bothered you; I know I'm a big 'IT MUST BE CANON!' person myself, so I can't blame you :]

Please leave your lovely thoughts in a **review**! :]


End file.
